Flames
by mistykasumi
Summary: No one had ever made Draco Malfoy feel. That is, until he meets Blaise Zabini, who scorches him. In response to Coil’s Monthly Challenge for May 2003. Giftfic for Robchan.


Title:  Flames

Author name and e-mail: mistykasumi at SeducerofFantasy@hotmail.com

Pairing:  Draco/Blaise

Summary:  No one had ever made Draco Malfoy feel.  That is, until he meets Blaise Zabini, who scorches him.  In response to Coil's Monthly Challenge for May 2003.  Gift-fic for Rob-chan.

Rating:  NC-17

Category:  Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters and objects. They belong to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros, and anyone else with copyrights. I only own the plot of this story and any original items, characters, spells, and any other original objects not found in any of the published HP books (including the two minis).

Homepage: 

DJ: 

****************************************

Flames

 "In love there are things - bodies and words." 

—Joyce Carol Oates 

                Draco Malfoy ceased to be a virgin on his sixteenth birthday when his father, following the Malfoy tradition, took him.  When Lucius lowered himself for a last kiss, his sweat-soaked body against Draco's, Draco realized that sex was overrated.  He had not felt anything extraordinary, something everyone promised.

                Two months later, Harry Potter took him after a Quidditch match.  He had raised a fist, and the other just placed his hand over Draco's fist before kissing him.  Draco found himself again apathetic as Potter raged like a lustful beast in chains.  He felt nothing even though his body responded.  Several days later, when Potter stopped him in the halls, Draco passed by him, not even looking back when Potter yelled about his sacrifice of his virtue.  So what?  Draco was not going to waste his time with people that did not make him feel.

                Five weeks later, Draco found Blaise Zabini.  It had been after a Quidditch match, and Draco stayed to tidy his things up while the others left for the celebration as they had won…against Gryffindor.  The door creaked open, and Draco looked up to see Blaise walking in, looking like a god with morning dew still tangible in ebony hair.

                The other Slytherin closed the door quietly and walked toward Draco.  He extended a hand to Draco, who was kneeling on the floor, and pulled the blonde up and to him.  Blaise's touch burned Draco, and it thrilled and scared him at the same time.

                Blaise's fingers lightly trailed up Draco's cheek, making the blonde shiver.  They made their way to Draco's beautiful pale locks and decided to twist themselves into the almost silver locks.  Draco did not try to writhe away because Blaise made him feel.

                Blaise's lips descended hauntingly close to Draco's lips, and just as they were about to meet Draco's aching and wanting lips, the pale red flesh moved aside to graze his cheek gently.  The blonde immediately moved his face, but the gesture only made Blaise step back, causing wanting impatience to appear in his eyes.

                Blaise stepped forward, his sweet lips next to Draco's ear.  When he spoke, his breath tickled Draco's ear and only made him want the other Slytherin more.  "Would you like me to continue?"

                "Yes," Draco replied breathlessly, needing to feel the cool lips igniting cold fire in him.  Blaise, in response, trailed a line of burning kisses across Draco's cheek.  The sinful lips hovered over Draco's for less than a second before claiming their prize.

                When Blaise's tongue entered Draco's mouth, the blonde realized that if this was heaven, then he didn't know what he would feel when Blaise took him.  Draco eagerly sucked on the foreign flesh, and his tongue flirted with Blaise's.

                When Draco broke apart for air, Blaise grinned, and when the xanthochroid moved his face forward, Blaise started kissing and nibbling down Draco's ivory neck before arriving at his destination and sucking on the hollow at the base of Draco's neck.  The blonde moaned, though his lips were in a pout.  Blaise's hands worked busily at Draco's robes, discarding the silk carelessly.  His fingers gracefully unbuttoned Draco's shirt, and Draco shrugged the confining garment off his upper body.  His own hands weren't idle, either.  The pale fingers pushed off Blaise's robes, unbuttoned his shirt, and gently slid the fine fabric off, his palms meeting cool skin and arousing him not only physically but also mentally.

                Blaise detached himself and smiling, set to work on Draco's trousers.  He slid the belt out before unzipping the leather and sliding them down Draco's hips, the blonde helping by wiggling out of the too-tight garment.  He moaned as Blaise trailed a finger gently down his cloth-covered erection.

                "Damn you, Zabini," he managed to croak out as Blaise slid his silver boxers down and blew on the head of his erection.  The other Slytherin smirked and slowly ran his tongue over his lips sinfully and seductively.

                "Alright then," Blaise replied, and he reached down to grab his discarded shirt.

                "What are you doing?" asked Draco.  "I didn't tell you to stop."

                "Are you sure about that?" Blaise asked with a smirk.  In response, Draco's fingers moved to tangle in Blaise's hair as he brought Blaise up for a bruising kiss that left blood gently trickling down the raven-haired boy's lips.

                "That good enough?" Draco asked when they detached, his hands having already deprived Blaise of all his clothing.

                Blaise smirked.  "Judging from how hard you are, I see that I'll need to relieve you."  His hand lazily traced down Draco's chest, long fingers swirling obscure patterns before they reached Draco's weeping arousal.  One hand wrapped daintily around the hard flesh, and Draco's breathing quickened.  Blaise slowly stroked him, listening to the moans Draco made as his hand left a burning trail on Draco's cock.

                The next thing the blonde knew, his erection was consumed in a warm, wet heat that scorched him.  Blaise moved at an agonizingly slow pace, spreading slow fire over Draco's cock.  Then, the blonde felt air rushing over his arousal, leaving a warm tingly feeling over his flesh.

                "Why did you stop?" asked Draco.  Then, a finger entered him, and he could no longer speak due to the pleasure running through him.  When Blaise added a second and then a third finger, Draco gave up thinking.

                The blonde felt something nudge his entrance before Blaise entered him smoothly, and as Blaise started to move within him, Draco wondered vaguely whether he had been wrong about sex as his body responded to Blaise.

                When Blaise brought him to relief, Draco felt as if he had finally found the person who could complete his life.  The raven-haired young man made him feel as if he was on fire, made him feel that the world was nothing compared to the Slytherin in front of him.

                Years later, Blaise Zabini remained the only person that could make Draco feel, and every night he could, Draco escaped the confines of his boring wife and Malfoy Manor for Blaise so he could be consumed in burning hot fire that scorched his stone heart.

~~~

For Rob-chan

May you find the man to make you feel.  It will work, so don't give up.  You will have a happy ending.

Thank you for being such a great friend, even though you are such a bastard sometimes.  It's my turn to give back.

~~~

All fifteen words of the challenge are included.  I looked to make sure.  =)


End file.
